


Наглядный пример

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Наглядный пример

— Алекс, почему ты такой мрачный? Вы же вроде нашли общий язык с Генрихом…  
Даго стряхнул с глаз золотистую челку и внимательно посмотрел на Меченого. Обычно, разговаривая о делах, тот не позволял себе рассеянности.  
Меченый поморщился, и Даго поздравил себя с верной догадкой. Дело все же было в Генрихе. Может быть, Дэмиан был и прав, говоря, что гадёныш послан Меченому в испытание. Генрих сначала играл первую скрипку на юге и морочил Меченому голову, потом взялся за его сердце, а теперь, похоже, снова пришел черёд головы.  
Меченый не спешил начинать разговор, а Даго — задавать вопросы. Опыт подсказывал, что терпеливое ожидание всегда окупается.  
— Брат, я не знаю, как мне быть. Генрих признал, что его ко мне тянет, но при мысли о близости он деревенеет. И мне боязно его даже целовать.  
— Всем бы так деревенеть, как твой раменаи, который вчера на празднике целовал тебя прямо на улице.  
— Там было темно и маскарад, — возразил Меченый. — И вино. А ты же знаешь, эльфы совершенно не умеют пить.  
Даго кивнул пару раз в такт словам.  
— Ты совершенно прав. И судя по тому, как ты его защищаешь, тебя все устраивает?  
— Да. Нет. Даго!  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— Да? Я всё ещё не вижу проблемы.  
— Генрих, — Меченый поморщился, — запутался. И я совсем не знаю, как его распутать обратно. Я и показывал Даром, и объяснял словами, и он вроде даже согласен со мной, но я же чувствую в нем сомнение и горечь!  
— Как неудобно, Алекс, оказывается, быть благословенным. Много знаний, много печали.  
— Ха. Ха. Ничего, Даго, подожди, и тебя найдет твоё счастье. Я ещё увижу тебя потерявшим покой из-за любви.  
— Некроманты не способны на чувства. Наш удел — знания.  
— Для того, кто действительно так считает, ты слишком упорно избегаешь посмертия и трона, — возразил Меченый.  
— Мечтай, Алекс. Ничего другого тебе не остаётся. Я на подобные глупости не способен.  
Меченый просиял улыбкой.  
— Ты знаешь, мои мечты имеют свойство сбываться. Ни за что не откажу себе в удовольствии помечтать.  
Даго закатил глаза и, потянувшись, отщипнул гроздь винограда. Ягоды оказались сочными и буквально таяли во рту.  
— Так тебе ещё нужен совет, или оставить тебя и дальше мечтать о несбыточном?  
— Весь внимание.  
— Больше всего твой Генрих боится показаться смешным, оказаться на месте того, кто терпит унижение. Что ж, позволь ему увидеть тебя на этом месте, и покажи, что смеются лишь над тем, кто это позволяет.  
Меченый задумчиво посмотрел на Даго и медленно кивнул. Потом он порывисто поднялся на ноги и стремительно направился прочь из кабинета, в котором они так чудесно заседали.  
— Брат, я оставлю тебя ненадолго, мне надо отдать парочку распоряжений. — На пороге Меченый обернулся и бросил: — Когда ты встрянешь, обещаю помочь тебе дельным советом.

***

Генрих пытался работать уже пятый час подряд. По его скромным оценкам выходило просто ужасно. В голове всё крутились события вчерашнего вечера. Алекс. Алекс. Алекс! А вот смета нового проекта никак не желала поддаваться расчёту, и стуку в дверь Генрих откровенно обрадовался. Ему определенно стоило отвлечься, выкинуть из головы Алекса и…  
— Добрый день, господин де Шенни.  
Алекс! Как будто почувствовал, что все мысли Генриха заняты им, и не замедлил явиться.  
— Добрый…  
Генрих посмотрел на вошедшего и лишился не только дара речи, но и способности связно мыслить. Меньше всего на свете он ожидал увидеть на своем пороге господина Гросхелла Лестера Меченого, Чёрного капитана, владетеля Островов, врага Империи и Церкви, в женском платье.  
Шепотки из-за спины Меченого, донёсшиеся до чуткого слуха полуэльфа из приемной, только подчеркнули абсурдность происходящего.  
Меченый, решительно подобрав юбку, пересёк порог кабинета, закрыл дверь и лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Мне идёт?  
“Переработал”, — ужаснулся Генрих. — “Или он, или я”.  
Впрочем, ошарашенное молчание Меченого не смутило. Он медленно, чтобы Генрих точно смог всё рассмотреть в подробностях, повернулся на месте. Женщина из Меченого вышла… монументальная.  
— А-алекс! Вы! Вы!  
— Я. Кстати, мы переходили на "ты", а сейчас здесь никого нет. Так что я?  
Генрих пытался собраться с мыслями, но у него решительно не получалось. Он не мог глаз оторвать от затянутого в корсет торса, пышных юбок, лукавой улыбки и плавных движений Меченого. Генрих и раньше знал, что Алекс, несмотря на габариты, исключительно проворен, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как тот, почти танцуя, перемещался по его кабинету, совершенно не стесненный ни длинными юбками, ни высотой каблука.  
— Что такое, Генрих? — осведомился Меченый, подошёл совсем близко и прислонился бедром к краю стола.  
Генрих вынужденно задрал голову, и насмешка в черных глазах немного привела его в чувство. Не настолько, чтобы изъясняться как пристало дипломату, но хотя бы настолько, чтобы разговаривать.  
— Но как же… Острова? Вы же этот… как его? Правитель! Репутация...  
— Правитель. — Меченый отбросил косу за спину. — Что моей репутации сделается? Разве я от этого, — он выразительно провел по груди и юбке, — становлюсь менее опасным противником? Или, быть может, Генрих, ты всерьез думаешь, что хоть один купец из-за этого перестанет брать из моих рук деньги? Или, быть может, кто-то из союзников откажется иметь со мной дело? Или Церковь будет меньше меня опасаться?  
— Нет, но это же унижает… — растерянно пробормотал Генрих. — Само по себе.  
— Похоже, что меня что-то унижает? Или мой облик как-то унизил меня в твоих глазах?  
На униженного и презираемого всеми Меченый походил меньше всего. Скорее его вид будил в Генрихе восхищение и жгучее любопытство. Совсем не те чувства, которые следовало бы испытывать.  
Всю жизнь в Империи его учили совсем другому. Сначала тому, что тело греховно по своей природе. Человек, не способный отвергнуть потребности плоти, должен допускать грехопадение только ради продления рода. А уж демонстрация близости на публике и вовсе недопустима. Потом, попав в когти всеблагой матери Церкви, Генрих познал унижение, ибо платить его телом церковники не посчитали зазорным. Он же был полукровкой, а значит, по сути своей пораженным скверной. И пусть до оплаты дело так и не дошло, но Генриху хватило и обучения, чтобы возненавидеть близость и считать себя запятнанным. Там, в Империи, это всё казалось естественным, неизменным, как северные скалы. Но здесь, на Островах, всё было не так. И закрывать глаза, старательно делая вид, что он не замечает происходящего вокруг, Генрих уже давно не мог. Не выходило, особенно когда перед глазами маячил Меченый. Свободный, вольный, словно ветер на морском просторе… обрядившийся в женские тряпки, не постеснявшийся пройтись так по Ратуше средь бела дня, чтобы он, Генрих, понял… Что?  
— Нет, — уронил Генрих, словно валуны ворочал. Признание далось тяжело. — Не унизил.  
Меченый улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, а ещё во взгляде Генрих с удивлением прочитал… Гордость? Меченый гордился им? Но почему?  
— Нравлюсь?  
Генрих опустил взгляд и принялся изучать бедро Меченого, опасаясь смотреть ему в глаза, потому что на этот вопрос у него был однозначный ответ. И дело было не в юбке или её отсутствии, а в Меченом. В этой восхитительной сволочи, казалось, никогда не знавшей ни стыда, ни совести. С его привычкой прямо задавать самые неудобные вопросы. И ведь даже не соврёшь! Мешал и дар проклятых, и нежелание лгать. Отчего-то Генрих был уверен, что Меченый понял бы, говорит он правду или нет, без всякого дара.  
— Да, — выдавил Генрих.  
Большая по сравнению с его рукой ладонь Меченого легла Генриху на голову.  
— Не хочешь проверить, насколько юбки не меняют моей сути? Или, быть может, хочешь лично убедиться, что я способен пройтись по городу в таком виде?  
Генрих пересилил себя и посмотрел Меченому в глаза.  
— Не надо. Зрелище, конечно, будет незабываемым, но не надо мне доказывать твою решимость. — Он закусил губу, помолчал, но все же продолжил: — Мне надо найти в себе свою.  
Меченый заправил ему за ухо прядь волос и тихо спросил:  
— Генрих, мне уйти?  
Де Шенни замер, казалось, смотря сквозь Меченого. Право выбора. Точнее, у него никогда не было этого права. Но не с Алексом. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что, попроси он Меченого уйти, тот подчинится его воле. Возможно, будет разочарован, но не станет настаивать. Накануне, когда Генрих его целовал, ему отвечали со всей страстью, но стоило прерваться — и его не удержали, хотя Генрих прекрасно понимал, что Меченого он оставлял в неудобном состоянии. Алекс не был похож на тот безупречный образ, который, изучая трактаты и списки, нарисовал для себя Генрих в юности. Он ошибался, бывал не в духе — и тогда окружающим приходилось несладко — совершенно не умел болеть, был невероятным трудоголиком, вредным, злоязычным и… удивительно надёжным, тёплым, умным и заботливым. И сейчас Меченый снова давал ему выбор, озвучив своё предложение.  
Генрих облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— И насколько полно я могу проверять, что юбки не меняют твоей сути?  
— Так полно, как тебе только захочется.  
— А если я захочу остановиться?  
Меченый не дрогнул, хотя наверняка не забыл вчерашнее событие.  
— Будет всё, что ты захочешь.  
— А ты? Как же твои желания?  
Никогда Генрих не мог представить себе ситуации, чтобы он всерьёз обсуждал подобное, тем более, с мужчиной. Однако не то его вела привычка скрупулёзно выяснять правила игры перед тем, как сделать шаг, не то попытка выиграть себе время, но он продолжил задавать вопросы. И этот, пожалуй, был не менее важен.  
— А что с моими желаниями? С ними всё прекрасно. Мне хочется тебя целовать, прикасаться к тебе и ощутить ласку в ответ. Я готов встать перед тобой на колени и принять тебя ртом. Или дождаться момента, когда ты задерешь мне юбки и…  
Де Шенни вскочил на ноги и поспешно закрыл ладонью рот Меченого. Зачем он только спросил этого бесстыжего благословенного?! От одних только слов Генриха бросило в жар.  
Меченый улыбался! Это Генрих ощутил кожей, и едва не зашипел не хуже дворового кота, на чью добычу покусился наглый человечишка. Но всё же сдержался.  
— Значит, в расчёт мы берём только мои желания? — вкрадчиво уточнил он.  
Не имея возможности говорить, Меченый кивнул и лизнул центр ладони.  
— Даже если я захочу тебя взять?  
Меченый перехватил его за запястье и отвёл руку в сторону.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь. Я даже подготовился… Рассказать — как?  
Генрих поспешно замотал головой. Он ничуть не сомневался в способности Меченого словами растопить лёд зимой. По крайней мере, его бросило в жар только от одного предложения.  
— Молчи, — попросил Генрих. — И не снимай щиты.  
Меченый только улыбнулся в ответ, поднес его руку к своему лицу и втянул средний и указательный пальцы в рот. И поднял бровь.  
Да, Алекс и без слов был достаточно выразителен. И хотел знать, нравятся ли Генриху такие ласки?  
Не один Алекс мог изъясняться жестами! Генрих поймал его за косу и, заставив наклониться, поцеловал.  
А вот целовались они на равных. Иного Генрих не понял бы сам и не пожелал бы ни одному из них. Целоваться с Алексом ему нравилось и вчера, и три месяца назад, и полгода, только обычно после минутной слабости он отталкивал Меченого и сбегал сам, и корил себя. Не пристало. Нельзя. Это всё ещё грязь, уж он-то знал об этом не понаслышке. Но поцелуи случались, а грязным после них Генрих себя не ощущал, скорее, наоборот, вдохновлённым.  
Генрих выпустил косу, провел по затянутому в корсет торсу и отстранился, жадно глотая воздух. Он даже не заметил, как они увлеклись настолько, что от жадности легонько кусали друга друга.  
Алекс воспользовался обретенной свободой, сел на стол де Шенни и приподнял юбки, обнажая затянутые в чулки ноги.  
Генрих сглотнул. Казалось, на миг его отключило, а в следующий он уже вел ладонью по ногам, задирая юбки выше. Провел по кружеву и замер. Белья Алекс не надел — стояло у него каменно.  
— Алекс, — одними губами позвал Генрих, не соображая, какого ответа хочет от него добиться. Раньше ему было противно — похоть, но сейчас, видя силу желания Алекса, так думать не выходило. Возможно, потому что предлагали ему, предлагали с желанием. И словно в подтверждение мыслей Алекс лег на стол, удерживая себя на локтях, и развел ноги.  
— Алекс, — хрипло повторил Генрих, встал между ног и принялся гладить бедра. — Не молчи.  
Тот лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Хочешь всё же услышать, как я для тебя себя готовил?  
Де Шенни задержал дыхание, пытаясь об этом как раз сейчас не думать. Пальцы впились в бедра, но Алекс только сощурился.  
— Или, быть может, как я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял?  
— А хочешь? — вырвалось у Генриха недоверчивое. И вроде бы все доказательства были перед ним, но сомнение всё равно грызло душу. Это же подставляться. Это…  
Меченый перестал улыбаться.  
— Очень. — Он выдержал паузу и твёрдо продолжил: — Но если ты не хочешь, то ничего, слышишь, необязательно. Я умею справляться с собой. И справлюсь. Но я тебя хочу, — чуть ли не раздельно произнес Алекс. — И мне совершенно всё равно, кто кого будет брать и будет ли вообще. А что хочешь ты, Анрио?  
Генрих бездумно провёл по бёдрам Алекса, а потом поймал его снова за косу и потянул к себе. Тот послушался, поднялся со стола, взгляд его потяжелел, но он и не думал возражать, хотя наверняка решил, что Генрих решил отказать им обоим.  
— Знаешь, Алекс, мне всегда хотелось прикоснуться к твоему дракону, а когда ты так одет — у меня нет и шанса. Можно я избавлю тебя от части тряпок?  
Пару мгновений Алекс молчал, словно не верил в услышанное, а потом беспомощно рассмеялся.  
— Анрио, умеешь же ты… удивлять. Конечно, можно. Что, хочешь оставить юбки?  
— Корсет, юбки и чулки, — уточнил Генрих, принимаясь избавлять Алекса от лишних на его взгляд вещей.  
За прикосновениями и поцелуями Генрих и сам не заметил, как потерял и собственные вещи. Расшнуровав наполовину корсет, Генрих наконец дотянулся до татуировки Меченого, и того чуть не выгнуло дугой.  
— Анрио, — протянул Алекс. — Надеюсь, тобой движет не только любопытство?  
— Узнаешь, — пообещал Генрих. — Я очень хочу его увидеть. Можно?  
Алекс посмотрел на него со сложной смесью иронии и восхищения, покорно повернулся спиной и перебросил на грудь косу, чтобы не мешалась.  
Генриха словно притянуло к крылатой твари на его лопатке — сначала пальцами, а потом и губами. Казалось, будто дракон живой. Тварь словно гнулась, подставляясь под ласки, вот-вот зашипит, но на деле — глухо стонал Алекс, выгибался, подавался навстречу, каменел и так дышал, словно Генрих ласкал не татуировку, а член. Кожа на лопатке могла приобрести повышенную чувствительность, но не настолько же!  
— Анрио, ты же меня так… доведешь!  
Генрих замер, впрочем, не отстраняясь.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что лучше бы ты ласкал член! — не выдержал Алекс. Сначала бросил, а потом запоздало сообразил, что и кому, и резко обернулся. — Анрио, я…  
Генрих встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его. Наверное, эта необдуманные искренность стала последней каплей.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя мучить.  
— Ты не…  
— Алекс, — снова перебил Генрих. — Ты масла часом не захватил?  
— Не переживай. Мне хватит, — выдохнул Алекс, а потом опустился перед Генрихом на колени и положил руку на пуговицу. — Можно?  
Генрих часто закивал, позабыв все слова, а когда было вспомнил — снова растерял. Алекс избавил его от бридж и белья. И притянув к себе за бёдра, взял в рот.  
Александр Меченый, владетель и прочая, прочая, стоял перед ним на коленях и с упоением сосал. Генрих едва смог взять себя в руки и неласково дёрнул за косу назад, вынуждая отпустить его.  
— На стол. Быстро.  
Упрашивать Алекса или повторять не пришлось. Он оказался не столе с задранными юбками и разведёнными ногами в мгновение ока. И как оказалось, не соврал: ещё до прихода сюда Алекс успел и растянуть себя, и смазать, да так щедро, что Генрих мог особо не беспокоиться. И сделал это Алекс для него, Генриха. На удачу. Ведь он не знал, чем закончится их встреча.  
Близость оказалась яркой, жадной, потрясшей обоих до основания. Генриху запомнились только отрывки: как он брал, вбивался, позабыв, что собирался быть мягче, как гнулся Алекс, как ладно ложился его член в ладонь Генриха…  
— Анрио, Анрио, ты не ушибся? — обеспокоенный голос Алекса долетал словно через слои ткани. Генрих открыл глаза и проморгался. Щекам было влажно, в теле была звонкая истома, а сам он — в руках Меченого.  
— Не ушибся. А должен был?  
Алекс нервно рассмеялся.  
— Мог. Ты упал, не удержавшись на ногах.  
Генрих нечто такое помнил, но крайне смутно: ему казалось, он вполне грациозно опустился на твёрдый-твёрдый пол.  
— И я всё испортил, — сокрушенно заключил тот.  
— Кому испортил? Если тебе прекрасно, то мне ты ничего не испортил. А если ты хочешь убедиться в этом, то немного позже мы можем повторить.  
— А почему позже? — плохо соображая, что несёт, спросил Генрих.  
Меченый неожиданно покраснел.  
— Потому что ты прав: масло я с собой не захватил.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
